


A New Story

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: Originally posted March 11, 2008





	A New Story

“I won’t be just a memory…”

Sephiroth held onto that thought as he was herded through the Lifestream. He would be himself, not a memory, no matter the cost. He curled around himself and flowed with the current.

After a time, he felt a change around him. He opened his eyes and found himself on a field of flowers that were not the ones he had glimpsed before. In front of him was a youth in a purple hood.

“Summoners need Guardians,” a rough voice intoned. The youth nodded once. “Write a new story, then.”

Sephiroth appeared in Bevelle Temple.


End file.
